robots_in_disguisefandomcom-20200213-history
Hot Rod
Profile "'Til all are one!" 'Turbo-revving young punk'. 'Hothead'. 'Rebel'. Hot Rod is 50% rebellion and 50% idealism packed in a racer frame with flames painted across his chest. This means he has to live up to a certain code of behavior, which rarely involves stopping to think about things before leaping to do what he thinks is right. He's fiercely protective of the defenseless and downtrodden, but he also seems to think he's the protagonist of his own story. He once lead a group of ragtag rebels in Nyon, but now that the city's no more, he's just one more face among the fighting forces. History The Clampdown Hot Rod was forged as part of the low caste in Nyon during the Clampdown. Despite a frame built for speed, he was assigned to labor. He did not like that. When he came online in the last years of Sentinel Prime's regime, the Decepticon movement was already alive and well. No sooner was he forged than started causing trouble. Nyon was once a great and shining city, since fallen to poverty and ruin. It was Hot Rod's home. Though his frame lacked the strength for heavy work, he had the speed for a courier. It was through that work that he was exposed to the severity of the inequality that gripped Cybertron. Once alerted to the injustice, he threw himself into righting it. He soon landed himself on government watch lists as a suspected Decepticon sympathizer (and did not help the case by making friends with criminals and terrorists, including Deadlock, Blast Off, and so on). Despite that, he didn't really hit the radar until overthrowing a government research facility following a tip-off from Jazz. After discovering just how deep the evils of the Institute ran, he and Arcee left to go tell his hero, Orion Pax, all about it. Orion told Hot Rod to stop, recon, and plan a hit -- and he's about the only person who could make him stop and plan, too. So they did. After taking down the Institute, Hot Rod fell into accidental rebellion. He became the somewhat reluctant leader of a band of turbo-revving young punks, including (at various points): Backdrop, Cheetor, Flareup, Jackpot, Moonlight, Nautica, Rewind, Shiftlock, and Whirl. The Nyon Rebels (aka: Team Trouble) undermined law and order in the city of Nyon (by smuggling in medical supplies, helping provide fuel for the starving, arranging for the poor to defend themselves (often with smuggled weapons), and setting up an underground datanet to circumvent government censorship). This landed him on the most wanted list of the Nyon Police Department, which ended up not really working out for them. After kicking out the Nyon police, the rebels rose in prominence in the city, and with that rose Hot Rod's notoriety. Arsenal, a former member of the Nyon Police, joined Team Trouble, acting as his bodyguard and right hand. The Uprising Finding himself in Kaon when Megatron killed Decimus, a Senator, Hot Rod was arrested along with the Decepticons. Before he could be tried, the Decepticons killed the Senate and took (liberated) Kaon. Together with Orion Pax and a few select Autobots, he worked to help clear civilians out from between the advancing battle lines of the Decepticons and Sentinel's Autobots. Following Sentinel's fall, he returned to Nyon. As Zeta Prime took power, Hot Rod and the other rebels allowed themselves a moment to hope that things might get better. But they didn't. They got worse. Conditions in Nyon deteriorated under Zeta's leadership. The city become little more than a breeding ground for revolution and the soft-hearted youth who had formed the core of the rebels, who had been working so hard for change and community building, become a full-blown insurgency. Their primary focus moved to arming and fomenting rebellion, and they provided fuel and medical care by almost any means necessary short of murder. Their willingness to trade with Decepticons soured relationships with friendly Autobots, and fractured trust on both sides. It took the fall of Nyon for the truth about Zeta to come out. Hot Rod invited Orion and a few select Autobots to show them evidence of Zeta's vamparc technology, but even as he revealed it to them, Zeta marched on Nyon to put an end to the rebellion. The blood of Nyon's citizens fed Zeta's Omega Destructors. In the end, only the destruction of the city at Hot Rod's hands halted the Destructors long enough for Pax's team to get away. Rescued by the Decepticons, they now make their plans to take out Zeta as a temporarily united front. Skills *Making bad ideas sound like good ideas. *Rushing into things. *Acting without thinking. *Beginner's luck. Sheet Techspecs Logs Songs https://8tracks.com/bluegalbot/hot-rod-s-lookatme-mixtape - By Wheeljack, and it is AWESOME!!!! http://8tracks.com/tezafofeza/rebels-of-nyon-1 - By ME https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ES9vRfs2rbA - The song that sums up Hot Rod perfectly is RIGHT HERE. Promise! - Pax. Voice https://soundcloud.com/crashboombanger/rodimus-is-an-asshole https://soundcloud.com/crashboombanger/roddy https://soundcloud.com/crashboombanger/rodimus-alarm Pictures Boop.png|Self-preservatory instincts. Hotrod.png|YEAH LOOK WHAT DRIFT MADE IT'S GREAT. Roddy.jpg|Maybe he'll be that cool some day in the FAR FUTURE. Rod_Star.png|You Get a Rod Star! Kamina Rod.JPG|Kamina Level Cool